That's All I Ask Of You
by Smickan
Summary: One shot, Charlie's acting strange and Smithy doesn't know why. Can Rebecca help him find out?


**That's All I Ask Of You**

"Her new favourite saying is 'Pretty like Becca'. You can guess who taught her that one." Charlie said dryly, Smithy blushing behind her. "It doesn't go down well when she's made the walls 'pretty like Becca' by colouring across them."

"She's being artistic."

"She's being a pain!"

Smithy pouted in defence of his daughter, but knew better than to voice it, especially when Charlie was in the mood she was.

"You can clean it next time."

Gina looked to the side as a well timed giggle came from the corner of the room, smirking almost as Smithy moved straight over to pick Rebecca up, cuddling her gently. "She's got him trained."

Charlie sighed with frustration and ran her hands through her hair. "She knows what buttons to press, and she keeps doing them over and over again!"

"You need some rest, let Smithy look after her for a while."

"Last time I did that, I woke up to find him snoring on the settee and Becca doodling across the wall behind him."

"…Ah."

"We said sorry…" Smithy pouted, the picture of innocence with Rebecca and her teddy."

"That doesn't work this time." Charlie scowled at him and left the room.

* * *

"Daddy look!" Rebecca lifted the car she was playing with, waving it in the air.

Smithy looked down, grinning. "Good girl."

"Pitty!"

"Pretty girl." Smithy nodded. "Like mummy."

Rebecca giggled and pulled herself up, clambouring into Smithy's lap. "Daddy pitty like Becca!"

Smithy blinked and shook his head, a flicker of horror crossing his features. "Daddy not pretty."

Rebecca giggled and blew him a spit bubble, pushing her car into his nose. "Pitty Daddy."

Smithy rolled his eyes and moved the car from her grasp, gently lowering Rebecca to the floor. "You be good a good girl now…"

Rebecca glanced up and watched her father with an expression of pure innocence, rolling onto her side as she reached for a book.

"Good girl." Smithy smiled and ruffled her hair as he passed, going into his kitchen.

Rebecca grinned and pushed herself up to follow him, ambling to the kitchen, standing in the doorway as she watched Smithy wrap his arms around Charlie from behind, attempting to lift her out of her mood.

"Come on…" Smithy murmured, pressing a soft kiss against the back of her neck, "I can do that…"

"If you could do that, you'd have done it before you left it!"

Smithy sighed and tried to turn her around. "You go sit down…I'll make you a cup of te-"

"Dale!"

Smithy blinked and looked down at her, a look of hurt and concern passing over his expression. "Have I done something-"

"When have you ever done anything?" Charlie answered, her tone dangerously cold.

"I…" Smithy frowned. "Have I forgotten your birthday?" he asked, instantly guilty. "It's not our anniversary…?"

"Good of you to remember."

"Charlie!" Smithy sighed and turned her round, holding her by her wrists as frowned down at her, stopping her from turning back to the sink. "Chaz, what's wrong?"

Charlie looked up at him, holding his gaze for a few seconds before shaking her head, "Nothing."

"Something's obviously wrong." Smithy sighed and pulled her to him, smiling a little as he felt her arms slowly circle his waist, "Come on…" He whispered, kissing the top of her forehead. "What is it?"

Charlie glanced up and held his gaze for a few seconds. "I…" She swallowed. "I'm-"

"Mama."

Charlie pulled back and looked down as Rebecca tugged on her skirt, opening her mouth. "Hungry sweetheart?" She sighed and lifted her up, carrying her to the fridge.

Smithy blinked and frowned, watching Rebecca eat a cube of cheese whilst Charlie made her a drink of warm milk, "Becca, go play-"

"She's fine where she is."

"Charlie." Smithy stood behind her. "I'm not playing mind games with you all night, what the hell is the problem!"

Charlie paused for a few seconds and stared at the wall, biting her lip "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Smithy repeated, swallowing as he tried to follow. "When...how!"

"Time's up Dale, now someone else gets to be the child." She glanced up at Rebecca and kissed her cheek. "Becca want a brother or sister?"

Rebecca frowned deeply, looked at Smithy, and looked back to Charlie.

"…Don't be too enthusiastic." Charlie passed Rebecca to Smithy and left the room, stalking upstairs.

Smithy blinked and looked at Rebecca, who looked equally puzzled at him, "Ma." She frowned, reaching for her cup.

Smithy passed it over, making sure she held both handles, carrying her upstairs after Charlie, the two of them peering around the door at where Charlie was curled on her side on the bed, clutching the duvet. "Chaz?"

Charlie sighed and looked up, a tear streaking down her cheek.

Smithy lay Rebecca on the end of the bed, sitting beside Charlie as he guided her into his arms.

Charlie sniffed and clung to him, "I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" Smithy sighed and kissed her forehead. "It's alright…"

"We hadn't talked about more children…" Charlie swallowed hard, opening her arms for Rebecca as she crawled up to her parents, slumping between them. "I didn't-"

"It's ok, really…" Smithy chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Thought it was going to be something bad."

"It-" Charlie trailed off, smiling a little. "…You're not mad with me?"

"Of course not." Smithy smiled and brushed the tear from her cheek, hugging her gently. "Let's just blame it on your hormones, yeah?" He smirked, grabbing Charlie's elbow before she could push it into his ribs.

"You're not going to make me eat that brown stuff you did when I was having Rebecca, are you?"

Smithy pouted. "It was good for you!"

"It was worse than morning sickness." Charlie chuckled despite herself. "I used to look forward to the morning sickness to get rid of the taste!"

"You should have said!"

"I tried." Charlie grinned, "But you looked so cute when you were fussing I didn't have the heart."

"I don't fuss!" Smithy instantly puffed his chest, his hand falling to Charlie's lap, cupping the bottom of her stomach.

Charlie grinned to herself and looked up at him, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Of course not, dear…" She smiled softly 


End file.
